CC-1117
CC-1117, also known as Gizmo, was the Marshal Commander of the 33rd Defense Corps, who usually led the 66th Assault Legion personally during campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After the Battle of Geonosis he had an affair with April Wavingstrider. They later had an illegitimate child named Sith-venator, who was the only individual not from the Milky Way Galaxy to ever become a SPARTAN-II. Gizmo fought in many battles during the Clone Wars including the Battle of Coruscant and the Battle of Concord Dawn. During the Battle of Coruscant, nearly his entire legion was destroyed. Before the remaining men were transferred to the 501st Legion; Order 66 was executed. The brave commander and most of his loyal men, however, refused the order, and went to warn the Jedi; but by this time, it was too late. After escaping the Jedi Temple he constructed a small rebel group consisting of loyal Clones, Mandalorians, and some surviving Jedi. In 18 BBY, Gizmo was killed by Emperor Palpatine. In his last moments he attempted to kill the Sith Lord along with himself using a thermal detonator, but Darth Vader saved his master before the explosion engulfed the area. Early Life Childhood CC-1117 was cloned from the bounty hunter Jango Fett on the world of Kamino, raised to be part of the Grand Army of the Republic to serve the Galactic Republic in the rank of Marshal Commander. The standard clone education provided basic information on the history of the galaxy, but as Gizmo's sense of individuality developed, he decided to become an expert on galactic history. Gizmo set about seeking information with such fervor that even the training sergeants took notice and told their adventures to him. He once even got caught spying on the Null Arc troopers as they learned Mandalorian heritige. He narrowly escaped a beating by running into an Armory and stunned the Null that had chased him with a blaster. He always expected if he had not been a Clone Commander or that it had not been a Null he stunned the Kamioans may have killed him. Throughout his childhood he trained and learned much harder than any other Clone. The other Clone Commanders always said he was different because he was slightly taller due to a bug in the cloning computers, while noncommisioned officers said it was because he liked boring stuff. By the age of four he was a crack shot with the DC-15A Blaster Rifle and had customized at least three by the age of six for his own use. By the age of Seven he helped teach one his future legions, the 66th Assault Legion, for battle and the outside world. Gizmo had read up on the Invasion of Naboo and knew that a Sith Lord had made the once benine Trade Federation invade the peaceful planet of Naboo, he had a gut feeling that when the War began that the Sith Lord would be behind it, controlling the enemy of the Republic like a puppet. Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis During the Battle of Geonosis the 66th Assault Legion was tasked with taking the capital of Geonosis, Stalgasin hive. The legion landed on Geonosis finding bugs knawing at their anles from the ground, droids shooting at them, and giant bugs flying in the air picking up clones and shooting them or worse. The 66th Assult Legion faced more Geonosians than droids, a clone would often sigh with relief if he saw a B2 Super battle droid rather than more geonosians during the assault on the capital. Gizmo ordered his men to hang as close as possible to the armor. SPHA-Ts fired at the capital until it fell, but that was a long time. AT-TEs served as infintry and artilery support as many C.I.S. units tried to take down the artilery. Gizmo himself commanded within a SPHA-T. It was not until thirty minutes into the battle did their Jedi General arrive, Jedi Master Tone'e arrived at the scene with nothing to do but act on Gizmo's in process orders. One and a half hours later the Capital was destroyed from the top to the surface. The legion was intact with relatively few casualties compared to other legions. With that success General Tone'e then made his first order, to invade the underground tunnels of the Capital. Gizmo happily complied and moved Soldiers into the tunnels. He also posted AT-TE's at every entrance to provide any cover fire for retreating clone squads. Jedi Master Tone'e led the assault throughout the main tunnel while Gizmo led an assault into an area where Geonosian eggs were at. Within minutes Tone'e was in combat with elite Geonosian Commandos, Gizmo at the same time reached the nesting area. He fired his grenade launcher into the biggest group, and then told his flamethrower units to clean out the rest. By the time they were done they looped around all the way to the bottom destroyed a small droid factory, and made there way up to see Tone'e's squad under fire from Droidekas. The droidekas even with the help of the Geonosian elite in the end were no match for a Jedi Master and clones from the 66th Assault Legion. The capital was declared captured and the squads made their way up to the surface with once again minimal casulties. Tone'e told them that with their skill, the Republic might consider the Jedi more extendable than them. Gizmo gave Tone'e a slap on the shoulder and then ordered his engineers to start working on a [[DC-15L Blaster|weapon that would kill Geonosians faster]]. The battle was won, but Gizmo knew that the 66th wouldn't be as lucky the entire war as they had been here. Battle of Atraken Following.... Battle of Concord Dawn In 21 BBY.... Battle of Mandallia Battle of Coruscant Rebellion and Death Trivia *His number is a reference to the Spartan John-117. *His name is inspired by one of Sith Venator's pet turtle. Appearances *The Story of Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Non-canon Appearance) *The Glass Pond (First Appearance) *The Spartan Who Was Taungsday (Mentioned Only) *Half asleep in MJOLNIR (Mentioned Only) *The Hunting (Mentioned Only) Category:People Category:Sith Venator Category:Clone